A Party at the Shindou Residence
by mrd256
Summary: Chrono calls his friends over for a get together at his place. They all end up playing Truth or Dare and things get dicey! (ChronoxTokoha) (KazumaxLuna)


One peaceful evening, a year after the war against Gyze, Chrono sits in his apartment eagerly waiting for his friends.

 _Flashback_

Chrono walks out into the school courtyard where he finds some familiar faces, Tokoha (who recently transferred), Luna (who also transferred), and Kazuma, all sitting around a table with their open lunch boxes. "Chrono!" Tokoha calls out to him.

"Hey!" He responds and sits down between Tokoha and Luna. The four of them, for a while, chat about school and other things, until Chrono brings up an idea, "Hey, I was thinking about having a party at my place."

"A party?" Kazuma questions, chewing on his sandwich.

"What kind of party?" Luna asks.

"Just kind of a friendly gathering." Chrono explains, "It's been forever since we've all had a chance to hang out together for fun."

The three of them think for a minute, then make their decisions, "Sure, why not?" Tokoha says.

"I'd love to!" Luna exclaims

"I don't know," Kazuma mentions, "I'm not really into parties…"

"Oh come on Kazuma." Chrono entices him.

"Please Kazuma…?" Luna pleads to him with a cute smile and sparkling eyes.

"Uhh…" Kazuma, flustered by Luna's baby face, looks away, "Fine, I'll go."

"YAY!" Luna exclaims.

"When is it?" Tokoha asks.

"It'll be the weekend. Saturday evening." Chrono tells them.

"Then we'll be there." She says giving a fist pump.

"Great. I'm looking forward to it." Chrono says before getting up to leave.

 _The next day (still in flashback)_

Chrono walks up to the front entrance to Fukuhara high school. Knowing he's probably not allowed on the premises, he takes a deep breath and walks inside.

When he gets in, he's greeted by lady at the front desk, "Welcome to Fukuhara. What can I help you with?"

"I'm looking for a guy named Shion Kiba," Chrono states, "do you know where I can find him?"

"Shion Kiba…" the lady mumbles to herself as she looks on her computer. "Ah yes, he's in the Vanguard Club Room on the fourth floor."

"Thanks." But before Chrono could walk off, the lady stops him.

"Wait! Take this badge. It'll let people know you're a visitor." She says.

"Thanks." Chrono takes the badge and walks off.

He gets up to the fourth floor and finds the club room. He takes a deep breath and opens the door. When he walks inside, he's in a giant stadium, and in the center, he sees a young girl, with blue hair, mobbing the floor. Chrono walks down the stairs to go meet her. "Hey Am!" He shouts getting to the bottom.

Hearing her name, the girl turns to look at Chrono. "Hey Chrono. Long time no see." She then notices where Chrono is, "Hey watch where you step! I just cleaned that floor!"

Chrono looks at his feet and then looks back up at her, "Oh, sorry about that…" Am takes a break from mopping and the two of them go to sit on a bench in the back of the room.

Am tosses him a soda and sits down next to him. "So what's up?" She asks him opening her own soda can.

"First of all, where's Shion?" Chrono asks.

"He's in a student council meeting and he won't be back for a while." Am tells him, "He even asked me to have the club room clean by the time he gets back."

"That sounds like abuse." Chrono remarks.

"I don't really mind it. I'd do anything for him." She explains.

"Anyway, I was thinking about hosting a party at my place this Saturday." He tells her his plan, "It's been too long since we've all had a chance to just get together and hang out like we use to."

"A party huh? Sounds like fun!" Am says giving him a warm smile.

"Great! I'll see you then." Chrono says and gets up to leave, but then remembers something, "Oh, when you see Shion again, invite him as well."

"You got it." Am says giving him a thumps up and a wink.

 _End of Flashback_

Back in present day, it's close to the time they all said they'd show up. Then there's a knock at the door. "Ah good, they're here." Chrono gets up to go answer the door. When he answers, he sees Luna and Am standing there dressed in their normal attires.

"Hey Chrono!" Luna greets him.

"Of course you guys would be first," Chrono says, "you live a couple floors above me." He lets them in.

"Wow, you're apartment's not as big as I thought it would be." Am remarks since she's never been inside his apartment before.

"Hey… it was the best I could do." Chrono complains. "And by the way, this is my aunt's apartment; I'm just living here as well." A couple minutes later, there's another knock at the door. Chrono answers it and there stands Tokoha, Shion, and Kazuma. "Glad you guys could make it." Chrono says.

"It's great to be here." Shion says.

With everyone gathered in the apartment, Chrono begins the party. "Welcome guys. I'm glad everyone could be here. We've been apart for too long, so I thought this would be a perfect time to catch up on this that have been happening and rebuild our friendship." Chrono then pauses for a minute, "I got snacks on the kitchen counter if anyone wants them… I didn't really think about how to end this…"

Tokoha comes up next to him and throws an arm around his shoulder, "It's alright Chrono, let's just start chatting guys." She says.

 _Later…_

The six of them sit in Chrono's living room eating snacks and chatting amongst each other. Luna then walks up to Chrono. "Chrono, this is nice an all… but it's kind of boring… Do you have any games to play?"

"Hmm… I don't know." Everyone over hears this and starts suggesting the idea as well. "Well let me go look in my closet and see if I've got any games in there." Chrono heads into his room and everyone follows after him. He rummages through his closet looking for any games to play. He eventually finds something and pulls it out to show them all. "Here's something we could play!"

"What is it?" Kazuma asks.

"It's like Truth or Dare in Jenga." Chrono explains.

"Truth or Dare…?" Tokoha questions in concern.

"Sounds like fun!" Luna says with enthusiasm.

"I agree. This could be interesting." Shion says putting a hand on his chin.

"I'm in." Kazuma says.

"Me too." Am adds.

"I don't know about this guys…" Tokoha fears, she's the only one against the idea.

"Come on Tokoha, you might enjoy this." Chrono says trying to get her to play.

She thinks for a minute and then gives in, "Fine, I'll play."

They then get the game set up and sit in a circle around the tower. "So how do we play?" Luna asks.

"It's like normal Jenga, we each take turns pulling out blocks and putting them on top," Chrono explains, "but here's the catch, each block has a Truth or Dare inside, and when we pull out a block, we have to do whatever the Truth or Dare inside is. Whoever knocks over the tower loses."

"Sounds interesting, let's give it a shot." Kazuma replies.

"I'll go first." Chrono offers and starts scanning the tower looking for a block to pull. He pulls out one near the bottom of the tower. Before he puts it on top, he opens it and pulls out the card inside, then proceeds to read it aloud. "Truth: What is the most embarrassing thing to ever happen to you?" He then slumps down, "Get way to start off…"

"Come on Chrono, let's hear it." Tokoha entices him.

"Well…" He begins, "there was this one time when I was in the orphanage I grew up in, someone pull down my pants in front of all the other kids and they were all laughing at me."

"Oh… I'm sorry to hear that…" Tokoha tells him. He then puts the card back inside and puts the block on top.

"Alright, we'll go clockwise, Tokoha you're next."

"Okay." She says and looks for a block to pull. She finally settles on one near the middle. She opens it and reads it aloud. "Dare:, this is already not good…" Everyone perks up to listen to what she says, "Go outside and scream, 'I love purple monkeys.' Okay… that's not too bad…" Tokoha stands up and heads for the front door and everyone follows her. She gets to the balcony, takes a deep breath, and screams "I LOVE PURPLE MONKEYS!" at the top of her lungs. Everyone starts chuckling behind her. "What are you all laughing at?!" Tokoha gripes at them, demeaned from that dare. They all head back into Chrono's room and proceed to the next turn.

"My turn." Luna declares. She pulls out a block near the middle as well. She reads the card inside, "'Dare: Stand on your head until the start of your next turn. If you can't just put your legs in the air.' That doesn't sound that bad. I am a trained idol after all." Luna puts the block on top and proceeds to stand on her head. She gets into the position, but when she flips upside down, her skirt flips over as well, revealing her panties. "Eh?!" Luna yelps at this happening.

Everyone, especially Kazuma, is in shock in seeing Luna's panties. "Luna!" Am gripes at her.

"Am, there's nothing I can do. I have to use my hands to support myself." Luna complains. There's nothing she can do to cover her panties, so they're revealed until her next turn.

"This is going to be a long game…" Chrono thinks to himself.

 _A few hours later of half-hearted Truths and Dares…_

The tower is in a precarious state. The turns have rounded twice and now it's back to Tokoha. This is where things start to get intense since most of the minor cards are gone, and now it's down to the more extreme ones. "Alright, here I go…" Tokoha pulls out a block very carefully as to not make the tower fall. She does it successfully and takes out the card inside. "'Dare:' … EH?!" Before she even finishes reading it, she's already in shock.

"What does it say?" Shion asks."

"'Strip naked until the end of your next turn…'"

"EHHHHHHH?!" Everyone yells.

"You know… you can drop out if you want." Chrono says to try and make her feel better, but she brushes him off.

"No… I'll do it…" She says hesitantly. As her breathing becomes sporadic, she takes a deep breath and starts to undress. Everyone is in dead silent, anxious of what's to come.

Tokoha un-buttons her shirt, takes it off, and throws it onto Chrono's bed. She un-belts and pulls down her skirt throwing it on the bed as well, then removes her stockings. Hesitating for a long time, she finally goes to take her underwear off. She un-clasps her bra in the back and pulls it off, letting it hang on her arm for a bit, and finally, pulls down her panties. She throws it all onto Chrono's bed and sits back down, putting her hands in her lap, trying her best to use her arms to cover her breasts. "Luna… your turn…" Tokoha says annoyed.

Everyone regains the senses and Luna starts to take her turn. She pulls out a block and then pulls out the card inside. "'Dare: This dare only applies if you're a girl. Seductively lick the finger of a boy in the group'?!"

"That means…!" Am states, but doesn't finish. Chrono and Kazuma freeze on the spot, since they're the only two boys Luna's good friends with.

"I'll do your finger Chrono…" Luna says hesitantly.

"What?!" Chrono exclaims in fear. Luna crawls over to Chrono going around Tokoha, who doesn't want to move. Luna takes is hand, points out his index finger, and puts it into her mouth. Everyone loses all emotion at the sight of this event. Luna curls her tongue around Chrono's finger as she moves it in and out of her mouth. Chrono's about to lose his mind! He finally forcefully yanks it out of her mouth.

"Alright, your dare's done! Am, you're next." He says wiping her saliva off his finger. Luna crawls back to her spot and Am takes her turn. The block she pulls out almost makes the tower fall over, but it doesn't and she pulls out the card. "'Dare: Make a sexy pose'?!"

"Well at least it's better than mine…" Tokoha remarks annoyed.

"Well, I am an idol, so this shouldn't be too hard." Am says and stands up. She turns 90 degrees and puts a hand on her butt, closes one eye, and gives a seductive smile. "Well?" Am asks holding the pose.

"I guess that's sexy…" Shion says unsure of himself.

"What do you mean 'you guess'?!" Am complains, breaking position.

"It's sexy, but not really sexy." Shion explains.

"Ugh… fine." Am puts her block on top and sits back down.

"I'm next." Shion declares and proceeds to pull out his next block. "'Truth: Say something about yourself no one in the room already knows'."

"Oh come on!" Tokoha complains, "You get that and I have to strip naked!"

"What can I say? I guess I'm just lucky." Shion says with a smug look and Tokoha grinds her teeth in anger. "Let's see… I'm in a mild harem with all the maids at my house." Everyone's in shock.

"Wow… didn't expect that…" Chrono says.

"How severe of a harem?" Am asks with concern.

"Nothing to serious. They just give me happy looks whenever they do something for me." He explains.

"Then how do you know you're in a harem?" Am asks.

"They've tried to sleep with me, but I always turn them down saying that it's against their regulations." He explains more.

"Well, I guess that's okay…" Am says under her breath.

"What was that Am?" Shion asks.

"Ah! Nothing!" She panics making sure Shion didn't hear her.

"My turn next." Kazuma declares. He reaches for a block and pulls it out. "'Dare: … Kiss the person you like the most'?!" His face turns bright red. He looks around the room; everyone looks fairly calm, except for Luna, who seems to be twitching uncontrollably.

"Well Kazuma… who are you going to kiss?" Luna says twiddling her thumbs.

"I… uh…" Kazuma says hesitantly. He then takes a deep breath and walks over to Luna.

"Huh?" She yelps as Kazuma kneels in front of her. He puts a hand on her back, and kisses her on the lips.

"K-Kazuma… actually kissed Luna!" Chrono exclaims. Luna's completely in shock as she didn't expect this, or rather, no one did. Kazuma and Luna's lips finally part.

"There, I did it!" Kazuma says full of embarrassment.

"I'm surprised you actually did it." Am tells him.

"Yeah, I'm proud of you man." Chrono tells him as well.

"Just shut up about it okay? It's done and it's over with." Kazuma responds trying to hide his embarrassment. "You're next Chrono."

"Okay." Chrono pulls out his next block and the card inside reads, "'Dare: Kiss the person to your left or slap the person to your right'."

"So you can either kiss Tokoha or slap Kazuma." Shion clarifies, "Your choice Chrono."

"Well… what's your decision Chrono?" Tokoha asks him, twiddling her thumbs in her lap. Chrono thinks on it for a while, and then takes a deep breath.

"Tokoha…" He says and her heart almost sinks at the sound of her name.

"Y… Yeah…?" She slowly turns to look at him. He scoots closer to her and she leans back in retreat. "Chrono…?" Before she can even process what's happening, Chrono kiss her on the lips. She's so surprised; her heart is skipping every other beat. When they finally separate, Chrono's face glows red from embarrassment.

"How does it feel now Chrono?" Kazuma mocks him.

"Shut up…" He says back, with Tokoha still in his arms.

Tokoha, still shocked about what happened, thinks to herself, "Chrono… just kissed me… while I'm fully naked… This seriously cannot be happening right now…"

Chrono let's go of Tokoha and grabs the block he pulled out to put it back on top, but when he does, the tower falls over with a loud crash. "Looks like Chrono lost." Luna says, having jumped out of the way of the falling tower.

"Yeah I know…" He says in annoyance.

They all pick up all the fallen bricks and put it all back in the box for Chrono to put back in his closet. "Well it's getting late, we should be heading out." Shion says.

"Alright." Chrono says and escorts them to the front door, but notices Tokoha being left behind. "You coming Tokoha?"

"Yeah… let me get dressed first. Go on without me." she says and Chrono takes the rest out the front door.

"Thanks for coming guys." Chrono waves them off as they wave back and walk off. Chrono shuts the door and heads back into his bed room, where he finds Tokoha, still naked. "Tokoha? I thought you were getting dressed."

She hesitates for a minute, but then speaks, "I don't want to just yet…"

"Huh?" Chrono says; confused about what she said.

Tokoha walks over to him slowly and wraps her arms around him. "I just wanted to have some alone time with you." She tells him, resting her head on his chest and holding him tighter.

"Tokoha…" Chrono softly says her name, and then puts his hands across her back and holds her against himself. The two of them stand there in each other's embrace for a long time, until Tokoha speaks again…

"Chrono…? Can we… kiss again?" She asks him and looks him the eyes.

"Sure." He responds and they put their lips together again. When they finally part, Tokoha gives him a warm smile.

"I love you Chrono."

"I love you too Tokoha."

And the two of them embrace each other all night long, even in sleep.


End file.
